


The Ritual

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Modification, Character A Keeps Seeking Body Modification While Denying They are Trans (freeform), Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Other, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex Magic, Sexually Transmitted Body Transformation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam and Dean plan a ritual to give Dean body modification.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Ritual

"Are you ready?” Sam asks, gentle but expectant. Because they both know what’s coming next. They have the potion and Sam’s fully prepared to complete the ritual. It’s been something Dean asked after so many times, even if Dean keeps saying it’s all curiosity.

Today is the day, as long as Dean says it is.

Dean looks over Sam, who’s poised to start removing his shirts, and he nods. “Yes. If…”

“If?” Sam asks, ready to go at Dean’s pace.

“If you just...really mean it. Really mean the words. If it’ll work.”

“It’ll work, Dean. We’ve been researching the spell for months. And if this is what you need--”

“I don’t know that, Sam, but I’m willing.”

“And that’s kind of a big deal, Dean.”

*

Moments later, Dean is lost in sensation. Naked and splayed out, with Sam, and oh, god.

It’s orgasmic. Not just the actual orgasm Dean is on the verge of having, but the fact that the body Dean inhabits is changing too.

*

It should be painful in some way, but an ingredient Rowena advised Sam about seems to have blunted the edges and turned every sensation available to Dean into something pleasurable. Dean never wants it to stop. 

Feeling Sam inside him, the ritual imbued with the right magic, and Dean can feel every minute change as ripples of joy and orgasmic bliss. 

“Never want this to stop…” Dean can’t hold back the admission.

“I’ve got you,” Sam whispers back. “So beautiful, Dean. You’re going to love it.”

“Already do. Oh, God, Sam...more.”

“I won’t stop,” Sam says. “It’s really happening, Dean.”

“I know it is.”

When the magic of the ritual dissipates they each run their hands along Dean’s transformed body, awed at different things and in different ways.

“I don’t want it to change back, Sam,” Dean says.

“It won’t.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I can’t believe...I can’t believe it.”

“That was easy, huh?”

“That was incredible.”

“You’re glowing.”

“I’m in love with it. I’m in love with everything now.”

Sam smiles. “And I’m in love with you.”

Dean blinks. “Hey. Still?”

“Of course.”

“You’re sure?”

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t want to change back, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah...no, that was incredible, I mean if it felt like that every time but um…” Dean is still touching everywhere reachable. “No. No backsies.”

“Then...this is you, and you’re you, and I love you, Dean.”

“Thank you for going through with it.”

“I’ve never seen you want anything more.”

“That’s how I feel.”

“So enjoy it, Dean.”

“Oh I...I will.”

“I know,” Sam says, and smiles, and Dean shivers, shocked at the newness and the rightness of everything. Just...everything.

“You’ll really stay?” Dean asks. “With me? Now?”

“Of course I will. We planned this together, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we did.”

“It’s okay, Dean. You’re so beautiful this way. Even if-- I mean of course you would be. But it’s. It’s the way you’re glowing.”

“It’s incredible, Sam. I…”

“If you want to, you can say the words.”

“I...don’t know if I can yet. I just want… want this. I want this forever.”

“Okay. And I’ll be right here. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
